seven hour war
by Lamdacomplex1234
Summary: this is one of my first fan -fics i have made another one and i will be posting it later and this one is about a kid waking up at the beginning of the seven hour war


7 hour war.

I wake up to a whirring sound and my mom shaking my shoulder "Tom get up! Get up Tom!" "Mom?whats wrong?" "There's aliens attacking us!" He quickly gets up and looks around as a battle chopper blows the wall off knocking my mom and I back hitting another wall killing my mother instantly because she broke her neck in the blast, me on the other hand I got hit by a piece of wall knocking me unconcious. When I woke I was bleeding from my mouth and there were strange looking people with glowing yellow eyes and a weird lookin gun searching the room "uh...help." The one that was in the brown unlike the others with dark blue armour turned around and pointed his shotgun at me "I found one." He said with his voice like a robots and a humans combined. He walks over to me and kneels setting his shotgun beside me "starting body for transformation" he starts looking for something on his pockets and I grab the shotgun "eat lead alien!" I spit the words at him covering his 'face' in bloody spit as I fire two rounds at his chest killing him making a beeping sound and I get up running out the hole In the wall. By the time the other aliens turned around I was already running away to the church looking for his father gregori "father! Father! Where are you?" "I am...here child egh..." He searched around and saw his father under a pillar of wood "Tom...I'm not going to live...I need you to...get to the...F.O.B...(forward operating base)." After he said that he closed his eyes and drew his last breath gasping "goodbye..." "Dad? Dad?! DAD!" He rushes over picking up his body that wasn't crushed and held it crying "dad...ill avenge you..." He gets up picking up his fathers double barrel shotgun and started walking out towards the mall where the F.O.B is. When I got to the F.O.B I was halted by an attack of the aliens this time they were in white with a big red dot In the centre with different guns that shot plasma bullets making a pulsing noise every shot and a super charge that shot a white orb dissolving what ever it hit. I ran over and shot one of them in the head and I ran over and grabbed its weapon shooting at the enemy's "die! All of you die!" I quickly killed ten of them when a huge alien that stood in three huge long legs and a large 'head like triangle' strided into the parking lot of the mall and started shooting large pulsing bullet "aw...crap!" When suddenly rockets came from the top of the mall blowing its head off "hey kid! You ok down there?!" A older voice yelled down "yeah! Can you let me in?" I asked looking at my watch realizing its been 3 hours since I woke up. When they let me in (after I collected the guns for the people) I then realized there was only 5 of them and the rest were dead "what happened here?" I asked looking around dazed at the low numbers. "Those...aliens killed most of them there was I Scientest that was here but they took him the Scientest called them the combine because of their voices he called the tall things striders and the weapons you collected pulse rifles". "Huh...so what's our next move?" I walked around searching for armour "well were getting all the people we can out to Europe to get ten away from the radiation, but we need all te fighters we can get." "Well I can stay here so ill need some armour" he voulunteered himself happily "oh no sorry kid I can't let you do that our orders are to get all civilians under 20 out of here" the marine said sternly. "Alright so lets get going!" He said walking towards the door. "Whoa whoa whoa, you need armour buddy follow me too the armoury." "ok!" After he approached the armoury and went in he saw a blue HEV suit "whoa...is that mine?" He asked astounded at the HEV suit something he's only seen in black mesa commercials. "Yeah kid it's yours the radiation on the way there is high so you'll need it" "ok, thanks" he walks up to the HEV suit and examines it before putting it on "is there a helmet for it?" He asked flexing his muscles in the suit "yeah but we only have them in red sorry." "no no it's fine." After putting on the helmet and checking out the functions he starts for the door "hey,thanks for helping me sir." He thanked gratefully." "Not a problem kid." He said patting his shoulder as he turned around and walked out of the door armed with a magnum, shotgun, and a pulse rifle. After walking for a few miles he looked at his watch and saw that he had been walking for five hours when he heard a transmission on his HEV radio "any one in a HEV suit get to the air field now! I repeat get to the air Field now! We're almost full in the helicopter so get over here!" He listened for more information but got interrupted by combine soldiers running towards him "damn it..." He muttered to himself starting to run to the air strip as he saw a combine strider advance on the airstrip he hurried over with great ditermination and saw a kid in a small HEV suit trip an fall "crap!" He ran over and scooped up the kid and ran over to the helicopter "we have room for one more!" "Take the kid! Ill protect you as your fly off!" He said as combine soldiers started running in from everywhere he started shooting them killing one after the other until he ran out of ammo for his pulse rifle and he switched to his shotgun shooting anything that got in range. After a while he ran out of ammo for that and he switched to his magnum looking at it he saw it had no ammo "damn it!" He said throwing the magnum at a soldier hitting him. All the soldiers surrounded him as he put his hands on his head kneeling down as one that looked different which was white with a red dot in the middle but female Walked in with a special looking pistol he glanced at his watch six hours and thirty minutes, he sighed and the soldier aimed at his head and just as he pulled the trigger they died and a rope ladder fell down beside him, it was the mall soldiers "get on we're goin to Japan !" "Thanks man! You saved me!" He said getting on and flying to Japan he looked Down at his watch, seven hours.


End file.
